Fur
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: He supposed this put new meaning to loving fur. Loki/Amaterasu. Complete.


**Fur**

As Loki'd had nothing better to do this early morning, so early in fact that the sun had yet to rise, he had gone for a walk in the forest. Those few risen birds chirped cheerily as they swooped through the oak trees, fallen branches crackled under his feet and a waterfall whooshed somewhere nearby. Now that he was so far from home he was thinking that perhaps he should have brought something with for breakfast. At the very least he could get a drink of water at the river. Slowly the trees pulled back and the grass sloped into a gentle bank to reveal a river twenty feet in width.

He stopped a moment to appreciate the fact there was no one to disturb his tranquility with their shouting and sparring. Never mind breakfast, he should have brought a book with, he would have finally had the time necessary to finish The Saga of Asgard and the Moon of Golden Wings by Ivar Manison. Father had told himself and Thor of Asgard's battles with the Svartalfar, but never mentioned an encounter with a lunar realm, it was rather odd when he thought of it. He pushed the matter from his mind and crouched on the bank's edge, dipping cupped hands into the water before raising them to drink. Movement upriver by the waterfall caught his eye, Mother had taught him well as he flushed and quickly lowered his eyes from the naked woman. Even with the short glimpse he'd seen she was gorgeous - her skin pale as the moon's light and her hair equally pale but for the feathered black bangs.

With his gaze focused on a particularly large trout that was swimming downriver only when soft footsteps thudded on the grass did he look up again, flushing a second time. The woman now wore a Vanir style white robe that had sleeves which nearly touched the ground and tied at the waist with a wide length of crimson ribbon. Her eyes were piercing, dark amber set in a delicate face while a strange fiery symbol blazed upon her brow. A set of jade beads, darker on the outer edge, lighter in the center, hung around her neck or were they floating ? Honestly he could not tell.

Loki raised himself and bowed, "My lady, I am Prince Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, and I offer my sincerest apologies on behalf of Asgard for my intrusion. I hope that you might forgive me, I did not think another would be here at this time."

Though she waved a white silk fan emblazoned with a rayed, crimson sun before her face the way that the markings around her eyes crinkled suggested she was smiling. Her voice was melodious as the birds above yet full of quiet import and compassion. "I accept your apology, Prince Loki." The fan lowered and her tone became mischievous, "Had our positions been reversed I would have done the same. I am Okami Amaterasu, Great Goddess and Queen of the Celestial Plain, though you may call me Amaterasu."

A grin crossed his face before he chuckled, "That is as lovely a name I've ever heard for an exceptionally beautiful Goddess. Might I ask what brought you to Asgard ?"

The woman folded her fan and tucked it in her sash, replying, "It's been many years since I last visited here and your father was young then. I am for the most part here to visit and resign the treaty between the Heavens of Nippon and Asgard. Oh, do look up for a moment would you, Loki ? I want to show you something."

Intrigued he tilted his head back only to stare in awe as the dark clouds above parted to reveal a sun the same as on Amaterasu's fan. Confusingly when the sun appeared then faded seconds later a flock of sparrows twittered and landed at their feet. Of course he had seen Thor summon thunder and lightning, wind, rain, and any combination thereof, but he had never seen someone summon the sun. In fact, until now he hadn't thought it possible, nothing he had ever read suggested it was.

Amaterasu obviously used the same magic to summon her bag of bird seed as he did to summon a dagger or his armour. The queen crouched to scatter the seeds, it caused him to notice that a sun-shaped reflector floated above her back. Her hair was mid-back length he realized and the ends too were tipped in black. She laughed when the birds hopped about pecking at the seeds, unconsciously his grin widened. No woman of Asgard had caught his interest so, yet here was someone new, someone whom could appreciate his magic as no so-called true Asgardian warrior could.

He straightened his black long coat, wishing that he had worn his far more regal leather and metal shirt instead of the green cotton one. Well, at least, his pants were leather. Since it was only polite, and he was nothing if not polite, he inquired, "Did you already have something to eat, Amaterasu or shall we go to the palace kitchens for something ?"

Her eyes lingered on his body as she rose, "I brought some dumplings and a flask of wine for this morning. We can share, if you wish to partake in a meal with me, of course ?"

"It would be my honour. I've heard of these dumplings, I think. Are they the same type as the Vanir make ? Ah, that is are they made of rice, dough and some type of meat."

The sparrows fluttered away as without answering Amaterasu turned and glided toward the waterfall, presumably her camp was nearby. It was quite near, only twenty feet inside the treeline. However it left him wondering because there was no tent or bedroll not even a patch of grass that suggested they'd been previously flattened by such objects.

Loki murmured, "Forgive me for asking, but where do you sleep ?"

Her eyebrows raised and furrowed, "I am surprised you can see my maiden form."

"Surprised ? I know not what you mean."

"To most I am a wolf, it is a bit complicated as you're not familiar with Nippon. Regardless, would you like to see what the others do ?"

Was she a shapeshifter too or was she using an illusion on him ? In all truthiness it mattered not, but it was an interesting thought. "I've never met another shapeshifter before. I had to learn everything that I know from books and personal experience, I would love to see that too."

A second passed before sunlight started gathering around her. He had to shield his eyes when the brightness suddenly exploded outward nearly blinding him. When he had blinked the flashes from his eyes he saw that she had turned into a majestic, snow white wolf. Those same fiery markings on her face also adorned her shoulder blades and back. There were too wing-like tufts of fur on her feet and ankles though these were covered in small black knots instead. Well, he supposed this put new meaning to loving fur because she was still gorgeous. What a curious woman/wolf she was as she sat across from him neatly wrapping her black-tipped tail about her paws.

By the time he had sat she had retaken her humanoid form and laid out their meal. There were four dumplings, which, of course, left them two each. Since he had never been too fond of new foods it surprised him to wish there'd been more. When next he traveled to Vanaheim he would have to get some for comparison because this dough was delightfully crisp, filled with a sweet bean paste and a tangier, succulent chicken. It was rather disappointing that if he were to go to Cook about the recipe then Father would shoot down its inclusion like a fat grouse.

It was Amaterasu that opened the red wine to take a swig then passed it to him. They didn't drink much of it since she had to meet Father soon as possible. When they'd finished the meal it was his turn to show off his own wolf form. Though he was smaller than her, he found himself quickly losing, staring at a trail of fading flowers and grass as they raced through the forest, splashed through streams, jumped over ivy-covered logs and scared the bilgesnipe they passed. Too soon did the golden pipe-like towers of the Palace of Asgard loom over them and they crossed a yew bridge, stopping on the adjacent circle of grey cobblestones to shift back and catch their breath. Well, he was the only one having to truly catch his breath and it did not happen often that he was the only one doing so.

They passed through the Medina with its buildings made of rough stone, brick, and thick timbers onto the worn limestone path that led to the palace gardens. The flowerbeds were bunched in groups of sapphire, crimson, and golden triquetra amidst the emerald grass. Unsurprisingly, one of the golden-armoured Einherjar stopped Amaterasu when they went to mount the steps to the entrance hall. "Who are you and what is your business in Asgard ?"

Yet before Amaterasu could answer, Father, who'd been waiting for them, likely informed by Huggin and Munnin, approached. "This, Einherjar Voss, is Her Majesty, Okami Amaterasu, Queen of the Celestial Plain and my guest. Thank you, Loki, for taking the time to escort her, but you have duties that need tending to."

Hidden beneath an illusion of passiveness, he scowled at Father. Thor was Crown Prince and Father let him ignore his duties near whenever he wanted, but could he do the same ? No, no, he could not. Very likely he would have to tend to all the trade route and other miscellaneous paperwork that Thor had put off for weeks at a time. "Of course, I will do so immediately. It was a pleasure, Queen Amaterasu and I hope that we might meet again."

The woman's lips twitched faintly, "I shall hope so as well, Prince Loki."

He noticed an idea of sorts spark in Father's eye as he walked by, leaving him to wonder just what the old man was planning. On the way to his rooms because of his preoccupation he nearly blundered into Thor who steadied him.

Blue eyes glittered with joy, almost seeming to flash as lightning. "What's this ? Since when has Loki ever smiled so, since when has he worn his heart on his sleeve ? Hmm, tell me so."

"I am not."

"You are too, see you realize not that you are even doing it. Whom or what caused this that I should celebrate ?"

Barely was it morning, yet he had already blushed more it seemed than in the last four hundred years put together. "Her name is Okami Amaterasu, Amaterasu. She is Queen of the Celestial Plain. Ack, stop that !" Thor had reached out to ruffle his hair and he shoved at the big blond who dragged him to the floor. A flurry of light punches, kicks, throws and spins followed.

Their play fight only ended when he found himself pinned on the floor and Thor laughed, "Mother, Mother, Loki found a woman !"

Since Thor was pinning his neck it was hard to look up, but he knew Mother would be smiling. "Did he now ? Perhaps we should throw a feast in celebration."

"Mother, I am not a child ! Besides Amaterasu will have her own feast tonight."

"A child no longer, yes, but you will always be my little boy."

In spite of its warming him, he still rolled his eyes at the sentimentality of the words. "Come now, Mother, you need not sound so close to tears I am not leaving."

That Evening...

Of course he was proven wrong when Father concluded his speech with, "Queen Amaterasu will not be leaving our fair Realm alone. No, my youngest son, your prince Loki, newly appointed Ambassador to the Celestial Plain, will accompany her. May the well-wishes of Asgard go with you and keep you, Loki."

Never in his life had there been such raucous cheers and applause that were for him alone. Dazed and delighted he accepted the position, when he had regained his seat he barely felt Thor clapping and shaking his shoulder. Amaterasu sat in the place of honour at Mother's right hand, she smiled and raised her goblet in a toast. What with Amaterasu's having taken the Ark of Yamato it would take a while for them to reach the Celestial Plain. This meant that eventually they would have to find something with which to occupy themselves besides talking, reading, and sleeping. Well, he was sure that something would come to mind.


End file.
